Narciso
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Existen defectos fatales que no necesariamente destruirán el mundo...a veces simplemente, se destruyen a si mismo...


**Narciso**

Existen una gran cantidad de defectos fatales que envuelven a los semidioses. Cada hijo o hija de un dios tiene un defecto en relación a su madre o padre divino. Entre hermano muy pocas veces comparten el mismo. Los dioses tienen una gran variedad de "virtudes" que se convierten en los "defectos" de sus hijos. Sin embargo los hijos de los tres grandes suelen tener, por lo general, el mismo defecto sin importar la cantidad de hermanos que haya.

Los hijos de Hades se dejan llevar por el rencor, como cuando Nico "odiaba" a Percy por lo de su hermana o cuando Bianca accedió a irse con las cazadoras para ya no tener que cuidar de su hermano o Hazel con todo el rencor que guardo contra quienes la maltrataron de niña, además del gran odio que le tenía a Gea (aunque todo el mundo odia a Gea, así que no creo que cuente).

Por otra parte, los hijos de Zeus siempre han sido seducidos por el hambre de poder, la codicia de ser los más fuertes… Thalía había sido tentada a destruir el Olimpo y Jasón desde el principio hizo todo lo que estuvo a su mano para convertirse en Pretor de Nueva Roma, para ser siempre el líder.

Por último tenemos a los hijos de Poseidón. Ellos suelen tener como defecto fatal la lealtad personal. Lo cual puede ser tan bueno como malo. Uno en realidad nunca puede estar seguro a quienes son leales. Percy por ejemplo es totalmente leal al Olimpo, tanto así que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por ellos. Pero eso se debió a que logro recuperar a su madre. Lo sé, he escuchado la historia. Si Percy no la hubiera recuperado, si los dioses hubieran recuperado sus cosas y no se la devolvían…pues bien, yo dudo mucho de que la guerra hubiera sido ganada por el Olimpo. Percy seguramente se habría unido a Luke, quien había sido el único que mostro alguna clase de preocupación por Percy mientras estuvo en el campamento. Y bueno, pueden imaginar el resto. Kronos estaría gobernando todo y Percy sería su mano derecha. Es decir ¿lo han visto pelear? Él claramente hace honor al significado de su nombre, "El destructor".

Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de las posibles destrucciones del Olimpo si Percy cambia de bando. Tampoco estamos aquí para hablar sobre alguno de los hijos de los tres grandes. Ellos ya reciben la suficiente atención sin que tenga que hacer algo para ganarla. Lo cual me lleva a mi problema principal.

Verán, mis estimados lectores. Yo soy una hija de Afrodita. Y contrario a la creencia popular, nuestro defecto fatal no es ser extremadamente hermosas…bueno tal vez un poco, no pueden culparnos por eso.

La mayoría de los defectos fatales terminan con la destrucción del mundo dependiendo el lado en el que estén. No importa si eres el hijo o hija de un dios o diosa, una deidad menor o mayor. Todos pueden ocasionar la destrucción del mundo. Todos menos los hijos de Afrodita.

Esto no quiere decir que los hijos de Afrodita sean tan inútiles que ni sus defectos fatales puedan servir de algo. No. Esto se debe en realidad a que los defectos de los niños del amor provocan una destrucción personal. Destruye a uno mismo y a quienes te aman.

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un joven de extraordinaria belleza, tanto así que logro enamorar a la misma Afrodita quien encantada lo bendijo dándole las mismas virtudes que sus hijos pero también pasándole los mismos defectos. Este joven se llamaba Narciso. Si. Estoy hablando del mismo Narciso que se enamoro de su reflejo y murió ahogado al tratar de darse un beso. Así que, como ya conocen la historia de cómo Narciso se destruyo a sí mismo además de provocar que su mejor amigo (Ameinias) se suicidara cuando lo rechazo, que la ninfa Ecco se ocultara en una cueva por la eternidad, y que su pobre madre llorara hasta la muerte. Sip, la destrucción personal. Como una pequeña bomba invisible dispuesta a explotar llevándose todo lo que la rodea.

En fin, la mayoría de los hijos de Afrodita tienen como defecto la vanidad, el hambre de atención, la inseguridad (aun cuando ustedes no lo crean, podemos ser muy inseguras), entre otras cosas que provocan nuestros pequeños estallidos de destrucción.

Yo había pensado que mi defecto era el hambre de atención. Después de todo, crecí siendo media ignorada por mi padre (al igual que varias de mis hermanas y sobre todo mis hermanos). Pero me equivoque. Mi defecto fatal no era el hambre de atención. El mío era el peor de todos. Era uno que muy pocas veces se ha presentado desde los tiempos antiguos. Uno que apareció por primera vez cuando su creador murió ahogado. Exacto, lo han adivinado. Mi defecto fatal es el narcisismo.

Había empezado de a pocos. Casi sin darme cuenta. Despacio, silencioso y sin dolor como el peor de los venenos. Poco a poco empecé a ver mi reflejo, cada vez más. Primero porque quería asegurarme de estar linda para salir con mi novio. Luego para asegurarme de que no me había despeinado mucho mientras realizaba las actividades del campamento. Después para ver si se me corrió el maquillaje. Y para cuando me di cuenta, no podía dejar de ver mi reflejo en cada superficie que encontrara.

Ahora, no crean que el narcisismo solo consiste en ver su reflejo en cada espejo o superficie. No. También cuenta con una pequeña necesidad. La de sentir que todo el mundo te admire, te desee, te mire sin poder tenerte.

Yo siempre andaba recibiendo miradas. De envidia, ilusión y demás. Todo era perfecto. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que cada vez que los miraba a los ojos estaba viendo mi reflejo en ellos. Nadie parecía notar la gran cantidad de veces que verificaba mi aspecto en cada superficie que encontrara. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada.

Con la excepción de Quirón.

El viejo centauro me había estado mirando con sus analíticos ojos. Parecía estar esperando por algo. Probablemente por una señal que le indique lo que va mal.

Pero Quirón siempre ha pensado que el tiempo lo arregla todo…tal vez eso tiene algo que ver su padre…

Para cuando Quirón decidió actuar era demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba fuera de la salvación.

Todos intentaron ayudarme incluso el Sr. D trato de sacarme la locura que me envolvía, pero de nada servía.

Me encerraron.

Estaba atrapada en un cuarto blanco y acolchado dentro de la casa grande. Nunca había sospechado que tuviéramos una habitación así en el campamento.

Día a día me dejaban bandejas de comida. Todo de plástico. Pero nunca comía nada, me quedaba mirando mi reflejo en los vasos con agua, en el liquido del caldo…incluso tiraba la comida al suelo para tratar de ver mi reflejo en la base del plato.

Empezaron a darme solo frutas…

Yo enloquecía. Enloquecía día a día por no poder verme. ¿Cómo podría saber si lucia bien o no? ¿Cómo podría arreglar las mínimas imperfecciones que podía tener?

Rogaba por un espejo pero nadie quería darme uno.

Siempre que me veían repetían que pasaría, que todo esto terminaría y volvería a ser como antes.

Nadie entendía.

Nadie parecía comprender las ansias que me recorrían. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo mucho que toda esta locura estaba acabando conmigo…

Nadie veía que la mecha de la bomba estaba cada vez más corta.

En medio de la nube llena de ansiedad que me había rodeado, alguien me dijo que un grupo de chicos había ido en una misión en busca de una cura…un chico la dirigía alguien…alguien llamado…llamado ¿Jack? ¿Jake? ¿Jason? …¿no había un chico llamado Jackson?

No importaba. Ya no importaba si lograban regresar…podía sentirlo…la bomba estaba por estallar.

En medio de este cuarto blanco sabía que sería mi final. No podía ver mi reflejo en ningún lado, pero tenía que verlo…verlo por última vez.

Dolía…dolía intensamente pero no debía detenerme. Mis uñas habías crecido lo suficiente desde que estaba encerrada. Yo seguía clavándolas en mis muñecas, moviéndolas y raspando mi piel hasta sangrar.

Cuando mis uñas ya no podían ayudar más, empecé a usar mis dientes.

No me detuve hasta que el espeso espejo rojo era un gran ovalo en el blanco suelo. Entonces me mire por primera vez en semanas.

La superficie roja no me dejaba ver en tono de mi cabello, era ¿marrón? ¿Rubio? ¿Negro? No podría recordarlo y mis ojos ¿azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Multicolor? Tampoco podría distinguirlos o recordarlos.

Pero eso no importaba porque ahí estaba yo. Con un sombreado rojo. Pero seguía siendo yo.

Mantuve los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo no quería perder ni un segundo más de mi reflejo. No importaba lo cansada que estaba, no importaba el cómo lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir. No los iba a cerrar, no iba a volver a separarme de mi reflejo nunca más.

Quirón estaba feliz. La búsqueda había sido un éxito. Ahora podrían salvar a la pobre niña que se estaba perdiendo en su mente.

El centauro troto hasta la casa grande siendo seguido por Jasón hijo de Júpiter, Jake hijo de Hefestos y Jack el hijo de Hermes.

Al abrir la puerta solo puede ahogar un grito y sentir como los tres chicos se tensan aterrados a su espalda.

La niña…la niña estaba echada en su propia sangre. Sus cabellos están tan bañados en el espeso líquido rojo que no se puede distinguir su color original. Sus ojos están abiertos, mirando fijamente al charco. Totalmente sin vida…sin color.

Esa noche el campo llora por una hija de Afrodita.

**N&N**

Lalalala qué tal?

Podría ser cualquiera. Piper, Drew o Lacy.

Espero les haya gustado o que al menos no piensen que termine de enloquecer XDD

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones. Son muy importantes para mí.

_***Quiero aclarar que escribí esto antes de leer BoO.**_

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Se viene la Navidad, abre tu corazón y regala un review. Con ese pequeño detalle harás sonreír a una autor.


End file.
